Hurt and Pain
by EmoPyromaniacFrost
Summary: Danny and Danni have been in the GIW place being expiremented on for a while.But today they escape wondering how th Guys in White took them. So join them in their journy to find out who betrayed them and why. T for gore, blood and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything just the plot key. _**Danny thoughts **__Danni thoughts._

Sometimes I wonder if anyone would care if Danny phantom/Fenton disappeared. Would they laugh? I bet Dash would he always laughs not knowing it hurts. Or he did but was enjoying hurting me. But I bet they would all shed tears because the great Danny Phantom would no longer be able to save them. Mom and dad would only be disappointed they couldn't dissect me. But I should already know all this it seems I did die in some way. Danni and me. We might not be died for real but in a way we are. We are in the GIW place and no one has noticed yet. It's sad really how no one really cares. I remember hearing one of Sam's songs I think it was called I don't care not sure but I think that's what it was called. I didn't get it. I would wonder why he wouldn't care but now I get it. I stopped caring the moment they did that stuff to me . But I'm not heartless I only care about Danni and I bet she only cares for me. I hoped it wasn't like that because I want her to care about herself too. But I know it's not true. When_ they_ drag her out she stopped fighting but I fight for her. But when_ they_ drag_ me_ she fights really hard. We only care about each other and one else. It's funny when you think about it how I always wanted to protect others but I get the feeling that… that they were the cause of me being here. But to tell you the truth I don't remember anything. It's like that memory is blocked somehow. The only thing I remember is being dragged here in chains. I remember thrashing, hitting, biting, cussing but nothing would work, and soon I was in a cage with Danni. I was shocked to say the least. How could they have gotten her? Was all I thought before she noticed me and went to hug me. I made a promise that day. A promise I haven't forgotten, I will get her out of here even if it means… me staying here in her place.

I look over her well she sleeps. Inside I smile but outside I have an emotionless mask. I noticed the bracelet on her hand, the same one on my hand. I hate them. These things are the reason we can't escape. But they're not that strong. Being here has gotten us new powers. We could read minds, emotions, and see the time someone would die and how. But these powers won't help us get out of here, except mind reading. I found a way to shut down the bracelets and because of that now I can transform. Right now I'm doing the same thing to Danni making sure she doesn't wake up. A few minutes passed until I finally got it to shut down. _**Danni **_I think to her. I forgot to mention we're mute screaming on top of your lungs well evil mad scientists/doctors dissect you alive does that to you._** Wake up we have to get out of here.**_ Soon she does wake up and stares at me for a well.

_Why we're stuck here because of this bracelets._ Danni thinks to me.

_**I deactivated the. One of those idiots was thinking how to do that when around us.**_ I think and after that we didn't need any other thoughts before we left this miserable hell hole behind.

_**Freedom,**_ I think happily.

_Freedom, _Danni thinks with me and we smile for the first and last time.

Hope you liked it please give me suggestions, reviews, and be nice with the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back that's good…. I hope. Like normal I don't own anything but the plot and the poem. So hope you enjoy.  
><em><span><span>__**Danny thoughts  
><strong>__Danni thoughts_

I open my eyes  
>And all I see<br>Is death all around me  
>There's blood and gore,<br>And all this for  
>what you've done to me.<p>

**Danny's POV**

_My throat hurt like hell. I couldn't see and all I heard was a scream. But one scream turned into two and two into three and so on and so forth. The thing that scared me was the voice. It was haunting. It chilled me to the bone. I tried to open my eyes and when I did all I did was regret. There was blood everywhere. I recognized some people. I saw Dash with his throat slit open and the horror on his face. It was deathly pale and his once blue eyes were a dull ugly blue. I scanned the area and found my sister Jazz. Her death almost made me want to vomit. Everything, her arms, legs, and head were ripped off her body only leaving her chest. Not even her chest was untouched. I saw a long line in the middle of her stomach and every organ ripped out. But want to know the worst part? I didn't care. I didn't care that my sister's blood was on my face or that my parents' dead bodies were being burned as I speak. No, none of it mattered. Why should it? I didn't care that I kept hearing both Sam and Tucker scream for help as both ice and fire burned their bodies turning them into nothing. How could I be so… so… so not human? So emotionless? Wasn't I supposed to be the hero? Wasn't I supposed to rescue them? But I didn't care I only felt…numb. Yes that's what I felt numb. I was covered in blood yet I didn't care, that's what numbness does to you._

_***ya! A line break!***_

I woke up and all the memories came back. Danni and me escaping the GiW and finding an abandoned house to rest in. The dream. The experiments, the pain everything. I took my knees and tucked them under my chin and cried. 

_**What's happening to me? **_I asked myself.

_Danny is something wrong? _Danni thought to me with a look of worry on her face. This the first time I saw Danni in daylight or more like moonlight. She had a pony tail which was long enough to reach half way down to her waist. Her eyes were like mine. Dull and with no emotion. Her neck was also like mine. Raw, that's the word that describes our necks from collars that would electrify us. We haven't healed from that, both mentally and physically. But the biggest change was that she no longer looked 12 but 15 like me.

_Danny answer me. I heard what you thought so you better tell me. _Danni thought to him. Damn, being unable to talk sucked like hell sometimes.

_**Okay. I just had a bad dream. That's all nothing to worry about.**_ I thought to her. I know I sound like a jerk but I didn't want to get her worried. I didn't want to put my fears and problems on her. I have to say I am a little jealous of her. She doesn't have to worry about friends or family (or more like ex-friends and ex-family).

_Danny I'm not stupid. I know that's not all. Come on you could tell me, I won't laugh. _ When she said (thought) that I believed her. I know she was telling the truth because we lost the ability to laugh a long time ago.

_**Okay. I had a dream about everyone I, we, knew and that's not the part that scared me. The thing that scared me was that I didn't care at all. I didn't care!**_ I thought. That's when Danni pulls me into a huge a strokes my hair. Wow I barely noticed that she's taller than me. Ever since we saw each other in our "home" or in other words prison she has been like a big sis. Which has is strange I always thought I would be the one stroking her hair and she the one crying. Wait, I'm crying? I touch my cheek and find it's wet. Looks like I am.

_Danny don't cry. I don't like seeing you this way. Yes it must be freaky knowing you lost a ton of emotions but it will get better. I promise. _Danni thinks to me and to add to it she gives me a small smile. But I know what she's really doing. She's just saying that to cheer me up, like a mother telling you that everything's going to be okay even thou you're in the worst situation possible. I see through her eyes that even she's hoping that her promise wasn't in vain that it wasn't a lie._ We should leave its already morning._ I only nod knowing she was right.

***OMG what's this? Another line break! :D***

We flow through the sky feeling the wind in our hair and the sunlight in our faces. I smiled the first (or second) real smile I made. When I looked down that smile faded because all saw was a destroyed city, where Amity Park use to be.

Soo this is the second chapter hope you enjoyed it took me a long time to write. Please give me some suggestions, reviews, and be nice with the flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Like normal _**Danny**_ and _Danni _thoughts. I don't own anything but the plot.

Danny POV

Everything was destroyed. Everything was burned to the ground and we didn't know how to make of this. What happened, did getting kidnapped by the GIW really affect everyone so much?

_Danny did you see that?_ asked Danni through our mind link. I shook my head. _There was someone their that or something moved cuz of the wind_. I looked closely and did see something move, and then another thing and then another. We landed soon enough, and looked around. That's when we heard a huge sound like a heavy door opening. We looked behind us to see this silver dome coming out of the ground and on the side was a door big enough to fit three people at a time. We turned invincible out of old habit, that and if those creeps were a part of the GIW they wouldn't notice us.

"What are we doing here again?" asked a male voice. Soon I felt my stomach drop and I even checked if I was still invincible. Danni looked at me with concern.

_Danny I know what you're thinking come on this isn't a good idea just leave them alone._

_**I don't know Danni I want to see if they remember me please can I just talk to them?**_

_One problem with that we're mute._ She had to say that. Okay its true we are mute I can't just leave them in this state I need to help. That's when a weird feeling washed over me. Why? Why should I they didn't even help me get out of the GIW's place and they didn't even come after me so why should I help them? I felt like I wanted to snap those necks of theirs I wanted to see their blood on my hands, I wanted them dead.

_**Danni do you feel what I'm feeling? **_ I forgot to tell you we can sense each other's feelings but the really strong ones, like this one, both of us our feeling it.

_Yes I do, but why do we feel this?_

_**I don't know do you think…**_

_I'm not sure._

"Just shut up and let's get going," said Sam and both left, into the dome and gone. But I still couldn't shake that feeling, but why?

Sorry its so short I have stuff to do so like always review


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own anything. **Danny thoughts** Dani thoughts.

I was speechless when I saw them. How much time has passed since I've seen my best friends? All I knew was that it was a long time, both have grown into adults I've never laid eyes on... What happened to the teens that use to be my friends? Time, that's what happened. I looked at myself, I haven't changed one bit. I'm still the same Danny Fenton/Phantom I was back then. I felt my insides turn to jelly. Why did they have to move on without me? Why? I looked at the grey sky begging for any god to answer me.**Please** I thought **tell why this happened to me**. I must have though too loud because soon Dani turned to me with understanding in her eyes and something more...

_Danny fate is a strange thing some were born to suffer, some to live a life pleasure. Some were born to be betrayed and others to betray._ My only family thought to me but I couldn't help but think she knew something...  
><strong><span>I know and I know I was born to suffer<span>**. I thought back. No matter what I do I always feel a little of myself die inside. I tried to protect everyone but in the end I can't protect myself...

But I couldn't shack this feeling that I needed to see Sam and Tucker again. Maybe just maybe they had a clue of how and why I was in the GIW's place.  
>Dani knows me so well because as soon as I thought that she gave me a look telling me I'll regret finding answers and even I knew it, but I wanted to know so badly, it was eating at me every day.<br>_Just do it. But please call me if you get thous episodes_. She thought.  
>I nod and hug her for the first time I felt that I was really going to get answers. But should have known everything is for a price and in this I paid it with my sanity and maybe even my life...<br>Well I was ready to leave and see Sam and Tucker when an alarm went off one I knew too well.  
><strong><span>Dani hide know! <span>**I yelled through my thoughts at her but she didn't listen.  
><em><span>I'm not leaving without you<span>_  
><strong><span>Please Dani I really don't want anything to happen to you!<span>**  
><em><span>I don't care! Sh<span>_e thought stubbornly, _I'm not leaving you_! I sighed.  
><strong><span>Okay but if you aren't going to fight for yourself please fight for me,<span>**I pleaded. She nodded. But that means I have to fight for her. This... This bound we have has been like this ever since we saw each other in that living hell hole they call a hospital. I fight for her while she fights for me.  
>Soon men and women armed with ecto-guns came at us from all sides. We easily made a shield around us that aloud for blasts to come in but not the beginning the odds were in our favor, we had the upper hand but that was in the beginning. They kept coming two turned into four and four to eight. We knocked one person out with an ecto-blast but a new person came to replace their fallen comrade. But the thing that caused them to have to upper hand was when Sam came with a heavy looking ecto-gun by her side. The strange thing about this gun was that instead of green and silver color every other gun had it was blue red and black. Neither of us gave a thought to it thinking it was nothing we couldn't handle, well that was what Dani thought. I was shocked and could someone I called a friend hold a gun at me. But that only lasted for a few seconds until I began seeing red. I wanted to rip her throat out and feel her blood on my hands. I wanted her to shot it so I could have a reason to kill her and playing with her died corpse like a doll. All I wanted to do at that moment was to rip out her heart and stuff it down her throat. I want to see the life leave her eyes and hear her scream more then anything. But, why? Why was I thinking like this? I was a hero I was supposed to protect people not wish death onto them. Thinking this was my down fall because I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Dani was having a hard time holding people back and that Sam fired the weapon.<br>Everything hurt and I wanted to die. I felt my blood boil to degrees it shouldn't, like someone had put me in the oven to pack and I was slowly exploding. It stopped... Ice I was burning with ice. I screamed one of those screams that will give you nightmares for the rest if your life and on that cue so did Dani. We both knew was were going to die here and that was really all the comfort we got. But before we could reach the moment were we would 'see the light' it stopped and instead of light we saw complete darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about confusing you with that last chapter I didn't mean to but I did learn not to let my sister put a chapter in. Any way please read and review.

When I woke up I saw Danny right be side me, carelessly thrown there like a sack of garbage. And yet maybe that's what we were, unwanted sacks of garbage but I know I'm really the unwanted one here. Danny he's kind and selfless but me, I'm just a mistake. I shock those thoughts out of my head, it was no use thinking about this when I don't even know where I am. Speaking of which, where am I? Looking around, I start to panic. We are in a cell with... With chains everywhere. Blood is stained on the walls the floor cold as ice. Chains wrapped around my wrist glow green. Anger quickly blokes all other emotions. I am going to kill the people who did this to me, to us. How dare they do this? Such pathetic human beings fearing what they don't understand.  
><em><span>Danny wake up<span>_, I think as loud as I can.  
>He does as I say and I see all the emotions stirring in his eyes and then, gone. Danny looks at me with icy blue eyes, which in a matter of seconds turn green. It's like faith is laughing at us, wanting us to suffer, but I'm not going down without a fight, but only for Danny. Soon a light comes into the room, let the fight begin.<p>

No one's POV  
>"So, this are the filthy ghost scam," said a female voice sounding cold and uncaring.<br>"Yes , we caught them this morning," Danny's eyes widen this couldn't be! That voice it could only belong to...  
>"Look they're awake," cooed the lady. To Danny, her voice was anything but sweet and due to this being his own mother all he felt was numb. But to Dani she only felt angry boil inside her. How dare this... This monster act as if nothing was wrong as if they were just kids waking up from a nap.<br>**_Dani what's wrong_**, Danny asked worried over the sudden anger Dani got.  
><em><span>Everything. I just want to kill them! <span>_Dani responded.  
>"Guards, take them to the lab," demanded . Soon after thous words were said both halfas were forcefully taken and dragged to a lab. The lab was all white reminding them of their time in the GiW place. Danny felt like he wanted to vomit, and he did but all he threw up was blood and ectoplasem.<br>Dani only felt anger course all the way through her body and then she snapped. She turned around and broke the guy's neck. She found out this was no adult but a teen and she knew this was that jock who picked on Danny, Dash was his name.  
>Throughout the room a sickening crack was heard and a crazy laugh...<br>Danny turned around to see his sister covered in blood and laughing. Laughing like she did the best thing in the world. Why couldn't he laugh? Why was he still mute? Dani turned to him, her hair loose from its ponytail and hanging over her face casting a shadow, hiding her eyes. She smirked that smirk that told you, you were going to die. But he noticed she was staring at the women, he use to call mom, , not him.  
>"It's been l-long-g t-time," Dani said with a raspy voice the echoed on the hall.<br>didn't get to answer. In a matter of seconds Dani was holding her small neck in her hands." Why don't you tell him?" She whispered licking the ginger's blood coated cheek that she got from being too close to Dani when she broke Dash's neck.  
>"Danny stop her!" Yelled two voices, Maddie and the guard holding him down. Danny slowly turned behind him to see that this person was in fact Sam. All he wanted to say was 'why should I?' But unlike Dani, he couldn't talk...<br>"T-tell him you b-b-bitch!" Yelled Dani once more. Tightening her hold on the women's neck. Maddie couldn't take it anymore. The pain was unbearable!  
>"What do you want to know?"Maddie said defeated. She knows when she as no chance of surviving.<br>"Tell him how he got in the GiWs place, tell him how I got there and fast before I kill you," Dani threatened tightening her hold on her neck once more to prove a point.  
>But before anything could came out of her mouth a crack was heard once more. Maddie's dead body falls limply to the ground. "To late," was all Dani said walking over the dead body and towards Danny and Sam.<br>"You have to talk some sense into her Danny. You can't let her kill your friends and family," whispered Sam in a panicked voice, but Danny didn't feel like listening.  
>"How about he doesn't," responded Dani kicking Sam's head causing her to faint. Danny only smiled, feeling as if they deserved it, which in fact they did.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything '**Danny's thoughts'**  
>Sam's PoV<br>When she woke up she didn't know where she was. Last thing she remembered was that... Oh no. She paled at a alarming rate but no one was there to really care. Looking around Sam noticed that she was in the cell that they put Danny and Dani in. She was bound to the wall due to some chains around her ankles and were they going to do with her? Were they going to kill her like Maddie? No, that's impossible, Danny would never let anyone hurt them, right? After all they did... Nothing, nothing at all, no reason for the male halfa to want to kill them. But we all know she was lying, she couldn't even deny it and deep down, way deep down, all she wanted to do was tell Danny the truth and beg for forgiveness. Looking around once more, Sam noticed that the wall was damp. With what? She didn't know and didn't really want to find out. Soon a piercing scream cut through the air like glass. Anyone could easily tell that the scream came from a male but a male she had known all her life. Before her train of thought could go any further, she was interrupted by a blinding light and the sound of a thick, metal door opening.  
>"I hope you care more about your life then keeping a secret," said a voice that sent shivers down her spine. This voice belonged to none other then Daniella PhantomFenton. If Sam had to describe Dani's voice using only one word it would have to be death. Her voice sounded very raspy and low so talking to her was like she was talking to Death himself. The human was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a hard, and I mean a really hard, kick to the stomach. She was about to yell at Dani, but when she looked up she noticed it was Danny who kicked her. Inside it felt like Sam was betrayed, like something broke. Feeling tears starting to pool around the edges of her eyes she looked away. What did she do to deserve this? But the real question is, how does she not deserve this?

Danny's PoV (Few minutes before Sam)

After Dani killed mom, I mean Maddie, they quickly took Sam's body and threw her in that stupid hellhole the humans put them in. Just thinking about these people made his blood boil. How could he have been so blind? Humans are humans and it was in their nature to hate anything different from them! He should have known! No matter what he did no one wanted him around, as a ghost, human or, something in between!  
>"Danny stop beating yourself up for this. It wasn't your fault, it's theirs," Dani said pointing at the cell they put Sam in. He only nodded because deep down he believed that is was their fault. It was their fault he was made a mute! Their fault as to why he was taken to the GIW and most of all it was their fault why his sanity was slowing slipping through his grasp. "Come on Danny lets show them what pain really means."<br>The male halfa smiled, agreeing to what ever she had planned.  
>Both went and gathered all the humans and put them in cells, like animals because that was what they all were, stupid animals. Animals that needed to be taught to not mess with powerful quickly took one human in particular into a cell next to Sam's. At first Danny didn't know why but that then he heard the screams. Was it wrong of him to smile at someone else's pain? No, it was okay because it was his turn to laugh. His turn to think, thank god that isn't me. The screams went on and on, until Dani came out of the room covered in blood.<br>**What did you do? **Thought Danny.  
>"Tried to get answers from Tucker. Didn't work he just wouldn't say anything, but it doesn't matter I killed him," Dani explained with anger but in her eyes there was a sadist glint. He didn't really care but was curiouser as to why Dani wanted answers... But it didn't really matter, right? Anyway when he noticed that his sister was walking away, he followed. Who wouldn't?<br>It took them around five to ten minutes to finally reach their destination, Sam's cell.  
>"I hope you care more about your life then keeping a secret," Dani said well both were entering the crappy place no one would want to live in. Sam never said anything but was stuck in her own little world which was getting on Danny's nerves. So he did what became a natural when he got inpatient, which has hit or more like kick in this case. In a matter of seconds Sam was gasping, clutching her stomach and staring at him with eyes full of betrayal and hurt. But it wasn't like he really cared. Why should he care when he meant so little to them? Why care when they were ready to dissect his sister and him just a few moments ago?<br>"Danny please don't... Don't do... Something you'll re-regret," said Sam between gasps.  
>"Shut up, you stupid bitch. He already did something he should regret and that's caring about you," Dani responded before Danny could even think of something to say. But at the same time it wasn't like he could actually say it out loud.<br>"Now, Sam, lets get down to business. I don't really remember all the little details about how I was taken to be a lab rat but I do remember you were apart of the team that helped them get to me. You were also apart of the team that helped take Danny. All I'm really asking is for you to tell us everything. In other words refresh our memory and if you do I might not kill you,"the only halfa with a voice said in such a menacing way it really got to anybody in the room,but Danny couldn't deny that he too was wondering as to how he got the pleasure of being a lab rat. And, like Dani, he too thought his old family and ex-friends had something to do with it  
><strong>Tell her to answer us or I'll personally kill her, <strong>thought Danny through the mental. Dani nodded and repeated what he thought to Sam. Sam paled at an alarming rate once more not believing that Danny could do such cruel thing. But one look in his eyes she could tell he would do it just for answers. She swallowed and took a deep breath to answer their questions.  
>"Ask away," whispered the purple eyed girl. Danny gave a ghost of a smile but not the one that would warm your heart, in other words not he one Sam remembered, but one that was clearly insane.<br>"Danny asks, how we got in the GIW place?" Asked Dani and in a way Danny. Sam took a deep breath and begin telling what happened.

***Flashback Sam's POV***  
>It was time. I couldn't help but feel... Guilty. The question is, why? Why should I feel guilty. This... This thing we were turning over to the GIW was not our friend... At lest not anymore. I'm tired of it all really, the fights, getting blamed, of all is that I find out that he's going to turn evil and destroy the world when he's older! I'm not taking any chances. What kind of person would I be if I don't turn in the future killer of the world? I don't know how much of this crap I can take anymore. Tuck and I were walking to the Fenton's house. The plan was pretty simple, all we were going to do was show a video to Mrs. And Mr. Fenton, lie and tell them that the 'evil Danny Phantom' corrupted their son and soon he will be out of our lifes for good. Tucker didn't really talk much on the way there, I couldn't really blame him I was in my own thoughts too. Much of my thoughts revolved around faults in our plan that could go wrong. But both of us were soon snapped out our thoughts when he hard a huge crash coming from a house in front of us. Looking up I notice it's coming from the Fenton's house. Ha, look at that, so much thinking I didn't even notice when we got here! Now, back to the matter at hand.<br>"Mom, Dad, you can't do this! I'm your son!" I hear Danny yell at his parents.  
>"No ghost scum could ever be my son," yelled Maddie, pointing an ecto gun at Danny. I couldn't tear my eyes of the scene that was unfolding. Tucker on the other end seemed... Shocked. So shocked in fact that he gasped, which caught Danny's attention. When he turned to us, he had this look in his eyes, this pleading look that at that moment I wanted to stand up for him and tell his parents that what they all saw was a lie. But I didn't instead i joined in.<br>"Mr. Fenton, what's going on?" I ask, playing the innocent bystander, to the person closest to me.  
>"Sam we found out that an evil ghost got our son and we are going to ripe him apart molecule-by-molecule!" Answered Mr. Fenton in a tone that sounded like anger and eagerness.<br>"Sam please tell them, tell them that I am their son!" Pleaded Danny, but all I did was ignore him.  
>"Mr.F I totally agree. No wonder Danny wasn't, well, Danny," intruded Tucker. When I looked back at Danny he was... Crying. His eyes, a beautiful shade of blue that looked like a mixture of sky blue and icy blue, went dull. With tears streaming down his face, the halfa looked like a little boy only wanting comfort. At that moment Danny looked beautiful, he being pale made his eyes pop out even more and due to the tears they seemed like the full moon in a deep forest shimmering against freshly fallen snow. At this thoughts I couldn't help but be disgusted of myself. Did I really enjoy that he was in this much pain? Deep down I really did, but I never admit it even if you would kill me if I didn't tell you.<br>"Fine, if that's the way you want it," the halfa whispered in a dead voice. And right there i felt something break inside of me. Danny was always full of life and hope, his eyes always sparkled but now... At this moment the great Danny Phantom broke, fail apart, and died inside. I felt giddy with this thoughts. Finally, he got something that he deserved, but why am I feeling that I'm going to regret this?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow, this is the last chapter for Hurt and Pain. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**Danny's POV**  
>Hearing the story that Sam told us I really wanted to...to... Kill her so much! It was all her fault! It was her fault that I became a lab rat! Why I was strapped on a lab table being dissected alive! All the pain I had to endure because of her, and my so-called family! I broke down, and felt tears falling down my cheeks. It felt so foreign, tears running down my face. I touched one and felt overwhelmed by everything. I started hearing sobs coming from somewhere in the room but couldn't pin point where. Where were this noises coming from? I stared at my feet for a long time. I couldn't take my eyes off them. Tears made there way down my cheeks<br>once more but this time faster. I should'v known I was never going to make it. The room became deathly quite and all I heard where this horrible pathetic sobs. Where were they coming from? I asked my self multiple times. Looking up I realized it was me. I was the one crying, I was sobbing and I was broken... I am broken...  
>Broken.<br>I.  
>Am.<br>Broken.  
>"Ahhhh!" I screamed out. I felt the anger run through out my veins I felt everything crushing down and most of all I felt the wall between sane and insane break and crumple before me. I let out a laugh a wonderful laugh I longed for.<br>"Danny," said Dani with an insane look in her eyes, I smiled at her.  
>"Yesss?" I asked turning my head to the side with an insane smile on my face.<br>"You can talk," she simply said and I laughed and laughed. What wonderful news! I can speak! I cackled once more feeling so... so... what's the word? Happy? No, that didn't explain anything, nothing at all. I'll find that word later but for now... turning to Sam I held the same smile plastered on my face.  
>"Dear Sam, Dear, Dear Sam you should have known better than to do this to me. You did see my future," I told her in a mocking tone. She only looked at me with pleading and fearful eyes.<br>"Please Danny don't do this-" But before she could finish I interrupted. I didn't want to hear her speak.  
>"Why not? You didn't s-seem to think that when you t-t-turned me in. Why s-s-hould I-i be any d-d-ifferent?" I asked with an innocent look.<br>"Sam you should have realized this sooner. the moment we're free, we are going to make your life a leaving hell," Dani cackled.  
>Reaching towards her Dani took Sam's small thin neck between her hands squeezing it slowly... I didn't like that.<br>"D-dani s-shouldn't w-we try som-mething else?" I stuttered out. This was so frustrating! Why couldn't my voice be normal? Well, as normal as I could get it.  
>"What do you want to do?" My twin asked.<br>"How a-about t-this?" I too asked, taking Sam, throwing her on the ground and putting an ecto-ball through her stomach making huge hole in her chest. Digging my hands in her wound and ripping it open slowly. I laughed and painted my hands red with her blood. Laughing once more and ripping out her stomach. Dani nodded her approval and laughed at Sam's pained face.  
>"P-please D-danny..." she pleaded ones more but her begging fall on deaf ears. I motioned Dani to take her right arm and I moved to take her left and pulled. We both pulled and a sickening rip filed the air. Sam screamed out in pain and we only laughed. It was so beautiful. Sam slowly died in a pool of her own blood but I couldn't have that just yet. I once more ripped through her chest taking out kidneys, small intestines and her heart.<br>"Did you k-know t-that when you t-take som-someone's heart, the b-brain doesn't shut down for a w-whole th-three m-minutes?" I asked taking her heart in my left hand,"So we still have time to play." Walking closer to her I saw tears running down her face but I didn't care. Who would at this point? Forcibly opening her mouth open I stuffed her heart down her throat. And the look on her face! Priceless! Sam died choking on her own heart.  
>"Come on Danny we should go, you had your fun," Dani told me while holding my hand in hers and dragging me away.<br>Getting to the surface I smelled like blood and the horrible sin I did hit me full force. I killed someone, I murdered! I'm a monster... I was supposed to be the hero. Dani noticing me mood change stopped and looked my way.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked with worry evident in her voice.<br>"I killed someone...and liked it," I whispered," I was supposed to be the hero!"  
>"Don't think like-"<br>"I can't do this I can't live with knowing what I did! I just can't," Than taking Dani's hands in my own, "Please Dani..." She nodded.  
>"You do know I can't live without you, right?" the only girl halfa asked me and I nodded. Soon her hands were charged up with ecto-energy and were pointing at my head, I smiled.<br>"I love you Dani, bye," I said and she shot me. I soon saw red and green and slowly I let out my last breath.  
><strong>Dani's POV<strong>  
>It was my turn. I can't live without Danny, he was my friend and my only family.<br>"Wait for me Danny," I whispered and with one ecto ball I fall to the ground.  
><strong>20 years later...<strong>  
>"People say that if you go into the woods on the day they both committed suicide you'll suffer the same fate Sam suffered," a girl said around the campfire.<br>"Don't joke around about that stuff Cora," said Dipper," We all know that, that story is fake only made to scare kids into not going into the woods."  
>"But it could be true,"pointed out Mabel holding onto her pig.<br>"Whatever we should go to bed," Cora simply said and all three headed of to their tents. But before they left all three swore that they heard two insane laughs one being a girl laugh and other being a boy.

_* ~~The End~~*_


End file.
